


nothing please me more than you

by changgus



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, changgu has a terrible horrible no good very bad day and his boys try to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: They don’t always say it, it’s easier not to. Hongseok is better with putting words to feelings than Shinwon is, but they both like to keep things tucked against their chests. They have Changgu there now.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 23
Kudos: 41
Collections: The DS9CU





	nothing please me more than you

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone sorry it's been over a month i had big plans for october fic posting but life happened a lot instead and was dealing with my own case of bad brain - this is not as fun as i wanted my return to be but i hope y'all get something out of it anyway! after that one variety lab video i just wanted changgu getting spoiled so that's what i tried to do. enjoy!!

“You could’ve told us, y’know.” Shinwon whispers into the soft curls at Changgu’s temple. 

After filming for the day they’d coaxed him into coming back to Dorm A and he’d let them with only a weak protest caught between which van to climb into. He’d felt heavy all day like his skin was lined with lead. Everything’s been like that lately.

He leans into Shinwon’s touch, his hands gentle on his cheek. 

When they’d first gotten back, Hongseok had immediately shoved him towards the bathroom with an armful of his oversized clothes. There’s not really enough room for all three of them under the shower spray but they make it work, just like they do everything else. Shinwon’s hands in Changgu’s hair, Hongseok’s on his hips, steam melting his muscles with hands of its own. 

He’d still felt heavy but it’s easier to stand when they’re holding him. 

They’re in Hongseok’s bed now, Changgu tucked in the middle. He’s warm, maybe too warm with the two of them curled around him, and his hair sticks to his forehead in little damp ringlets. There are so many things caught up in his chest that he wants to say but doesn’t want to burden them with. 

“I know.” Changgu says back, but it’s caught up in his throat, welling behind his eyes.

“But you didn’t.” Hongseok’s fingers trail patterns along his collarbones through the soft fabric of his shirt, just enough pressure that Changgu can feel the scrape of his nails.

Sometimes this is enough. Just existing between them, his boys, pieced together like the cut edges of a puzzle. Feeling the weight of them, their hands on him, the smell of Shinwon’s cologne on his neck or Hongseok’s fabric softener in the sheets. It _is_ enough. Hongseok’s breath on his jaw, Shinwon kissing into his hair. 

_They’re_ always enough, he’s just not sure that _he_ is. 

Changgu doesn’t know how to do things lightly. When he wants something, he wants it with his whole body, an ache he can feel all the way to his toes. It had been that way with debut, with the boys in his bed, and now with the musical too.

He’s hungry, greedy. He keeps wanting, reaching until his arms are sore, taking everything into the center of him and hoping he can keep it safe. 

He’d spent so much time dreaming about what it would feel like to stand on that stage. He’d done other acting before, but this was something different and it felt so huge like he couldn’t even really wrap his mind around it.

Now he’s running through days so bad he wonders why they cast him in the first place. He’s practiced the script so many times he doesn’t remember where Nigel stops and Changgu begins, could recite it in his sleep, but he gets into that practice room and feels like he is at the bottom of a well and everyone else is standing at the top just passing each other the bucket.

In some ways it helps to have Eunkwang around, someone who’s already seen him through all of his awkward stages as a trainee and who knows what he can do. Other days it just makes it worse. He feels like he’s letting him down.

Changgu closes his eyes tight and tries to clear the knot in his throat. They all have their own things, he doesn’t need to make it worse. He wants to lift the weights from their shoulders not push down with both hands until their heads dip under too.

“Hey,” Hongseok brushes the pad of his thumb across Changgu’s cheek, dusting under his eyelashes. His fingers are calloused from all his time in the gym and they’re rough on his skin. “You don’t have to carry everything yourself.”

He knows, he _knows_. He knows he has this family behind him, that every _tentastic!_ means something, that everytime they all laugh together over takeout crowded around the coffee table because it’s the only place they’ll all fit at once in either of the dorms and everytime they sit in one of those company meeting rooms and try to hold themselves together, it all _means_ something. He knows this.

They don’t always say it, it’s easier not to. Hongseok is better with putting words to feelings than Shinwon is, but they both like to keep things tucked against their chests. They have Changgu there now.

“Do you know how proud you make us?” Shinwon cards his hand through Changgu’s hair.

When they’d showed up backstage after one of his performances, it had been a surprise. He knew they’d come, they had to, of course they would, but they hadn’t said and so he’d been afraid to assume.

He was still in his makeup, cheeks caked in foundation and the eyeliner they use to dot round freckles into his skin before every show. He’d been halfway through unlacing his vest, fingers clumsy, when they’d enveloped him in a crushing hug, their smiles spotlights hot on his face. He knew they’d come and yet the surprise still had fat tears falling from his eyes.

Shinwon had tucked Changgu’s head into the crook of his neck and crowed compliments into his ear while Hongseok rubbed his back with warm hands. His foundation left a mark on the collar of Shinwon’s t-shirt and he didn’t need the vanity mirrors to tell him his eyeliner had smudged down his face but he’d held on to both of them like they were the only things keeping him standing. Even as his fellow cast members bustled around them, he’d held on.

That night they’d taken their time opening him up, pressing every kind word into his skin like a tattoo.

He wants that now, to be crushed by the weight of them. Hongseok’s breath is warm against his cheek and Shinwon is a solid line along his side and he wants them both to swallow him whole.

“Changgu-yah,” Shinwon presses a kiss into his temple, his cheek, the edge of his jaw. “You know we always mean it, right?”

Changgu tilts his head up so Shinwon can kiss him properly. Shinwon is good at giving, better at showing than speaking. In his hands Changgu can feel everything he doesn’t say. Shinwon pushes into his mouth, gentle, and it feels like there is a fist tightening around the cage of Changgu’s chest.

“You’re changing the subject.” Shinwon tilts his head to brush his nose against Changgu’s and Changgu feels the puff of Hongseok’s laughter against his neck.

Sometimes Changgu wants to hear them say it, even if he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. Maybe especially when he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. He shifts his weight in between them and tries to remember what it feels like to fit.

“You usually like when we tell you how much we love you, how good you are.” Hongseok props himself up onto his elbow, hand picking at a loose thread in the shoulder of Changgu’s shirt.

“That’s different.” Changgu replies, cheeks flushed.

The two of them share a look above his head, a quick, silent conversation. It still sets his stomach on fire when they do this. He remembers the first time they’d all gotten together, the game they’d thought they’d been playing, how he’d been the winner all along.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Hongseok’s eyes are so soft on him, hand shifting to soothe circles into his stomach. 

“Fine, then show me.” Changgu says, catching Hongseok’s hand with his fingers, pressing palm to palm and squeezing tight. “Show me.”

Hongseok kisses him with enough pressure to bruise. He kisses him like he’s trying to mold him into the mattress and fill the space his body leaves behind. He licks into Changgu’s mouth at the same time as Changgu feels Shinwon’s hand run up his arm and for the first time all day he feels like he can breathe, the fist around his rib cage loosens the more they press into him, aching knuckles relenting into something sweet and tender.

“You’re always so good for us.” Hongseok pushes his nose into the sensitive spot where Changgu’s ear meets his jaw. “Sweetheart, tell me what you want.”

Hongseok kisses down the column of Changgu’s neck and when Changgu turns his head Shinwon is right there to meet him. Being with them is as easy and sure as the ebb and flow of the ocean tide, gentle fingers rolling up over the sand and then retreating with a promise to come back again. Shinwon is warm against his mouth and Changgu can still taste his toothpaste on his tongue.

He pulls back to give Changgu space to answer Hongseok’s question, the ebb with the flow, and Changgu already finds himself missing the point of contact.

“What I want?” Changgu asks, blinking, and Hongseok hums the confirmation into his skin. It’s a simple question and he knows the answer as well as he knows that script, like it’s carved into his bones and the backs of his eyelids. “Both of you. I want both of you.”

“Alright, well let’s start with getting you out of this.” Hongseok snaps the waistband of the sweats he’d let Changgu borrow.

Hongseok clears the fabric over the curve of Changgu’s knee and follows it with his lips, just short and sweet against his skin, just a reminder. Shinwon hooks his finger under Changgu’s chin to pick back up where they left off, his other hand sliding under Changgu’s shirt so he can run his fingers over the ridges of his stomach.

This feels safe, like dropping his bag in the foyer after a long trip away. They work in tandem to unpack him, Shinwon reaching to pull him out of his shirt while Hongseok tugs the sweatpants over his feet. They meet back in the middle, Hongseok tangling his hand with Shinwon’s and tugging him close while he steals his own kiss from Changgu’s lips. 

Their knit hands feel heavy where they rest against his stomach but it’s a different kind of weight. Instead of dragging Changgu down, it envelops him, keeps him warm.

“Someone please touch me.” Changgu breathes into Hongseok’s mouth, pushing both of their hands down with his and Shinwon laughs. It’s hard to ask for what he wants but now that he’s said it out loud it’s real and he’s desperate.

Shinwon shakes his hand free so he can slide it down Changgu’s side, fingers featherlight on his skin. “Like this?”

“Think he means like this.” Hongseok shifts and drags his palm up Changgu’s inner thigh. He moves his hand slow, pushing into the sensitive skin.

“You asked what I wanted.” Changgu whines, fisting his hand into Hongseok’s shirt. “Please.”

“Okay, okay.” Hongseok mouths at Changgu’s collarbone and then down, trailing his lips over his chest, his stomach. He knocks Changgu’s legs apart so he can crawl into the space between them. Everything is smooth, deliberate in a way that makes Changgu’s stomach coil. 

Shinwon tucks his nose under Changgu’s jaw and Changgu only allows himself a moment to feel self conscious of his razor burn before they’ve both got their mouths on him again and it’s hard for him to think about anything else.

Hongseok sucks a bruise into the crest of his hip bone at the same time Shinwon smoothes his hand over his chest, letting his fingers catch on one of Changgu’s nipples.

This is closer to what Changgu wants but it’s not quite enough.

“Please.” He pleads again, threading his fingers into Hongseok’s hair.

“Just let us take care of you.” Shinwon drags his thumb over Changgu’s lower lip, pulls down, forcing him to look at him. When Hongseok finally wraps his hand around Changgu’s cock, Shinwon swallows the sound he makes with his mouth.

One thing Changgu has never been good at is keeping quiet. Hongseok’s hand is loose and lazy, thumb catching under the head of his cock. He moves like they’ve got all the time in the world, like absolutely all there is to do is take Changgu apart piece by piece.

Even on a normal day, they both like to tease. They like to watch how Changgu squirms, how red his ears get, the face he makes when he’s about to come. Changgu has his own streak too, can make them both just as desperate. The three of them have spent enough time learning each other in every way possible, what they like and what they don’t. 

“Shinwon-ah,” Hongseok adjusts his position again, working his lips up Changgu’s length. He’s looking up at the both of them through his lashes and there’s a certain gleam to his eyes. “Come give me a hand.”

Shinwon shuffles down the bed to join him. They share another look, Shinwon rubbing his thumb into Changgu’s hip, and then Shinwon is leaning in to meet Hongseok’s lips over the tip of Changgu’s cock. This - this is new. They’ve tried a lot of things, but Changgu’s never gotten to see _this_ before. He watches them both work, lips sliding down his shaft and meeting again on the upstroke.

He bucks his hips up, doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands, just wants to lose himself to the feeling.

“You want one of us to fuck you?” Shinwon asks, lips glossy with his own spit.

They’re both so beautiful, so focused on him, Changgu preens under the attention. He knows he gets to have this, have them, but it still makes him feel like he could float away everytime he thinks about the reality of it. 

“Yes, please, and-” Changgu can’t quite catch his breath when Hongseok presses his lips to the tip of his cock. He hates to beg but if they’re not inside of him soon he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He’s aching for it. “My mouth, too, I want-”

“Whatever you want.” Shinwon’s lips pull into a smile, soft. He turns to Hongseok then, running his hand through his hair. “You want to get him ready?”

“Yeah, I’ve got him.”

Hongseok disentangles himself from Changgu’s legs so he can roll off the bed and fish through his nightstand for the bottle of lube. He really should start keeping it somewhere more accessible, it’s not like any one of them could judge him for just leaving it out.

While he resettles in his original position, popping open the cap and warming the lube between his fingers, Shinwon climbs back up the bed to lick into Changgu’s mouth.

He kisses him hard while Hongseok works his first finger in.

Changgu wriggles his hips at the pressure, trying to fuck himself down onto Hongseok’s finger, at the same time hands flying to cup Shinwon’s face and pull him deeper into the kiss.

“Relax for me, okay?” Hongseok says with his mouth pressed to the crease of Changgu’s thigh. He waits a moment before pushing in a second finger, steady but slow, letting him adjust to the stretch.

Changgu’s panting into Shinwon’s mouth while Hongseok scissors him open. Sometimes Changgu still feels like he has something to prove even to them but right now, surrounded by his boys, he feels like he’s never been more at home. Shinwon litters his face with kisses, his lips, his cheeks, anywhere he can reach.

Hongseok dips his head down and takes Changgu’s cock properly into his mouth as he adds in a third finger, crooking up and dragging a long whine out of Changgu’s throat.

“Hyung,” Changgu reaches down to palm at Shinwon through his briefs. Shinwon rolls his hips into it and Changgu wants to feel that weight on his tongue.

They kiss again but this time it’s more teeth than lips because Shinwon’s trying too hard not to smile into it. “So impatient, our Changgu.”

Hongseok curls his fingers again as he pulls off. He’s got this cocky expression on his face, in the quirk of his lips. “Thought we’d take our time today, too.”

If Changgu wasn’t already so wound up he might’ve wanted that, and he might still, later - to have them work over him slowly, lips on his thighs, his stomach, anywhere he can cover with clothing, taking turns fucking him into the mattress until his legs are shaking. For now, he just wants both of them fast. 

Hongseok carefully pulls his fingers out and hooks both his arms under Changgu’s thighs to pull him further down the bed. “Is this what you want?”

They’re always good to him but especially now Changgu can tell they’re only following his lead, that when they’d said anything he wanted they meant it and would follow through. They’re always good to him and he wants to be good _for_ them. 

He nods, letting his head fall back against the sheets even if it takes him farther away from Shinwon’s mouth, knowing what he’s about to get will feel even better.

Shinwon finishes undressing first, but he waits for Hongseok to catch up before moving at all. He shifts so he’s kneeling by Changgu’s head, brushes his sweat-damp hair off his forehead and cups his face gently while Hongseok positions himself between Changgu’s legs, retrieving the bottle of lube from where it had gotten lost in the sheets.

They both watch as Hongseok pours a generous amount into his palm, watch the practiced way he strokes himself. 

He lines himself up and waits for Changgu to nod again, lip tucked between his teeth, before pushing in. Changgu lets Hongseok guide his legs up around his back, hand firm on the back of his thigh and this is that feeling he’d been chasing.

The way Hongseok leans over him as he rolls his hips has him feeling like he’s caged in and he wants to be caught. He lets Hongseok kiss him again, lets Hongseok catch his bottom lip with his teeth and pull. They’re not allowed to leave marks, not really, but for now Changgu can hold to knowing how pink his mouth would look in the mirror.

Changgu reaches out to run his hand up Shinwon’s thigh, over the soft skin. He can hear the sharp exhale as he wraps his fingers around the base of Shinwon’s dick. 

The angle is a little bit awkward and it takes a little bit of shifting for all of them but Changgu chases his hand with his mouth and rolls his lips down over the tip until he can take Shinwon fully in his mouth. Shinwon grips his hand in the thick of Changgu’s hair at the back of his head and bucks into the heat of his mouth. 

Having both of them like this, filling him, leaves Changgu feeling like his blood is liquid sugar in his veins, molten and sweet. Every snap of Hongseok’s hips, the way Shinwon’s fingers shift against his scalp when he takes him particularly deep. The feeling of Hongseok’s lips against his shoulder, pressing his name into his skin between _fuck_ and _feels so good_.

Hongseok gets chatty when he’s close, not really saying anything real but just to say things. He tells Changgu he looks beautiful and the word blossoms in his chest like a well-loved secret.

It’s hard to maintain any real kind of rhythm on Shinwon’s cock with the way Hongseok is fucking into him. He tries, but it’s sloppier than his usual. Above him, Shinwon doesn’t seem to mind at all. He’s watching Changgu take him, eyes flitting between Changgu’s mouth and the rest of his body, and Changgu can see the sweat reflecting off his collarbones. 

They’re lucky the rest of the dorm is empty tonight, as it often is, because Hongseok is loud when he comes, high and whiny, tight at the back of his throat. He rocks his hips slow through his orgasm and Changgu digs his heels into the small of his back.

Shinwon follows shortly after, hot down the back of Changgu’s throat.

They curl around him again, like earlier but everything is different now. Hongseok kisses him deep and searing and he knows he tastes like Shinwon while Shinwon buries his face in his neck and lets him fuck up into his fist until he’s coming too.

It all feels like too much at once, bursting through his limbs, filling every last empty space in his chest.

The three of them stay like that for a few moments, slotted together like they were made to fit and catching their breath. Through the slats of Hongseok’s blinds there’s just a hint of the orange street lamps outside, the neon sign of the convenience store and the noraebang stacked above it, the seafood place stacked above that. The colors wash over them in the dark and everything feels still but at the same time so, so alive.

Hongseok presses another kiss into Changgu’s lips but it’s gentle this time. He pushes himself out of bed so he can run and get a washcloth from the bathroom, another benefit to the others being out for at least another hour or two.

“Changgu-yah,” Shinwon says in the space where Changgu’s neck meets his shoulder. When Changgu tilts his head, he’s met with the smell of Shinwon’s shampoo, the same one they’d used on his hair earlier but it’s different somehow. “You’re doing so well. Everyone is proud of you, okay? We see how hard you work. You don’t have to hide things.”

Changgu doesn’t really know how to respond without tearing up again, so instead he threads their fingers together and squeezes tight. He knows Shinwon understands.

The door pushes open then and Hongseok shuffles back in with a warm washcloth in his hand. He runs it over Changgu’s stomach, between his legs. There’s this look on his face as does, one he doesn’t always let them see, but it is soft and it’s maybe how Changgu likes him best.

They don’t always say it, it’s easier not to, but it’s in everything they do. When Hongseok is done, he throws the washcloth into the hamper and climbs back into bed. 

There will always be days where Changgu feels like he is drowning, like he is being pulled down to the bottom of the lake by cinder blocks and hands he can’t see. There will always be days where he is stretching himself so hard, so thin it feels like he could snap with the sting of a rubber band.

But there will also always be days like this. He rolls over onto his side so there’s more room for the three of them in bed and finds that he fits perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
